eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia/Archive 2
Missing Z's! Kodia, it an location is missing a middle (z) coordinate, don't put a 0 in the template. The template automatically assumes 0 when it renders the page AND it links the article to this category which is intended to help editors identify articles that need z-coordinates added so they can be looked up and added. I've undone your edits for the pages that were on my watchlist, but I'm sure there are many more that you did changed too. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 18:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :A great many of those changes were for locations at sea level, making the Z coordinate 0 for water level. As most of the water-area z coordinates that are under water do poorly with the tracking wisp, those coordinates were perfectly valid methods of updating locations to an identifiable area for a player to traverse to. I did have method to my madness.--Kodia 19:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::0 is not always sea level, just for the record. --Uberfuzzy 19:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know but the wisps/glowy trails have a historically bad time working underwater.--Kodia 19:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) timelines checking... --Uberfuzzy 01:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :not sure why it was breaking, but then again, the whole ibox thing and the timelines is still one thing i'm trying to unravel. :if that happens again, check the timeline template : :to : }}} :nfi --Uberfuzzy 01:38, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Misc. Random Spell Drops Ah, I know folks would put the individual ones, but I didn't know it was you that put the 'random' one there. I think it's kinda clunky, since the adepts and such are "standard loot" -- loot that pretty much any mob that drops loot can drop (based on it's level, of course). I figured that was assumed... perhaps we can come up with something like Standard Loot that leads to a page describing how it can be any level-appropriate adept or recipe book. -Lordebon 06:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :That's certainly another idea. Why don't we see if we can get some sort of consensus on it and see what we can come up with. Maybe we can get some other people to comment.--Kodia 12:57, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Where do you think is a good place to open that discussion? Oh, and we went back down to 26999 articles hehe. --Lordebon 17:15, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Good gracious I completely forgot to respond to this comment. Let's see. Discussion on this would best go...let's put it in Template talk:QuestInformation.--Kodia 16:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::wouldnt the named template be better? since thats the only place we ever really list drops? :) --Uberfuzzy 17:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yikes, yes.--Kodia 17:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::No responses there. You know, there is the Polls link on the main nav that hasn't been really used since the transition to wikia. Maybe we could use that and advertise it at the top or the main page to get more of a consensus on any sort of proposed main template change? Talk pages for templates don't get much in the way of exposure. --Lordebon 16:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) i pointed to there to keep the drop talk in 1 place, and neer the template with the most issues about listing drops. i'll admit, i missed your comment there, but i was away for a few days and missed some pages of edits, i'll do my best to check talk pages of templates (and other things) more often. --Uberfuzzy 16:30, 23 January 2008 (UTC) done with these? * Cerebral Ebb * Gracelessness * Hemotoxin --Uberfuzzy 08:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :No. Haven't touched poisons yet. Those are pre-GroupTherapy.--Kodia 13:28, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Headaches, Worries, and "What is this guy '''DOING'?!?" Okay, I can see there is some confusion going on here, mostly on my part. As such, here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna work out a more logical and VERY detailed chart of what I intend to accomplish and send it to both you 'n' UF ''before I do anything else (save for fixing any other idiocies that have cropped up similar to those pricings). If you'd like me to back out what I have already done, say the word and thy will be done. :--Melf 20:14, 22 January 2008 (UTC) You're fine! We just can't see the plan in our heads so some of it doesn't make sense at the moment. Don't back out the changes. We *need* the info. Everyone needs it. It's very useful. But a plan would be of great help. I'll see if I can make it onto IRC tonight when you're on. That way we'll all be able to chat.--Kodia 20:16, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Image Swapping? Heia Kodia! Took a couple of pics of the Talvus Woven Gi last night. Went to add them today, and found the female look was already there. Normally, I don't bother replacing information that's already in, for emotional and resource reasons. In this case, though, I've got a higher-res version of the gi that makes it show up better. Mind if I swap out yours for the new one? Either way's ok with me; just don't want to create bad feelings. -- Whyff 19:54, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, have at it. I'll upload a clearer version of me in mine for my collection later.--Kodia 20:10, 25 January 2008 (UTC) returning the url gift your fighting stuff right now, so i'm gonna leave this here for you. thought you might find a use for it, http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomSelection --Uberfuzzy 02:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC)